Harry Potter and the Curse of the Dragon Claw
by Sora-kun0
Summary: My occ gets transferred to Hogwarts. When he arrives, strange things happen to the people closest to him. R in later chapies. Dark


((Hey people. I am Saint Mitch (a.k.a. Lord Tamalle'). If I act wierded, that is Lord Tamalle', my alter ego. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my second fiction, and when you're done, please, please, please read and review!))  
  
Harry Potter and the Curse of the Dragon Claw  
  
Chapter 1: The New Wizard  
  
A boy about the age of fifteen looked up at the vast castle that stood in front of him. He was clad in black robes and a crimson and cream scarf.  
  
"I can't believe that I finally got here!" He said aloud in an awed voice. "It's about darn time they realized my talents." He lifted his Oakwood, Dragon Claw, thirteen inch wand.  
  
"Michael, just shut up before I make you!" said a red-head behind him, getting down from the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Ginny, what could you do to me?" he asked simply.  
  
"I'll think of something..."  
  
"Oi, Ginny!" yelled a boy about three heads taller than Michael. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"New talent, Ron, he's from America!"  
  
"Wow! That's a first! I thought the Americans were muggles!"  
  
"Not all of us, man." Michael twirled his wand in his fingers.  
  
"Hey, guys! What's going on?" asked a boy with tousled black hair and bright green eyes.  
  
"Why, if it isn't Harry Potter." said Michael.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Harry, don't you read the Daily Prophet anymore? He is the exchange student from America." A young women's voice sounded behind him.  
  
"Hermione, you know bloody well that I don't read that trash!"  
  
Hermione snorted.  
  
"Don't have to be so rude about it..."  
Michael looked at all the people he had just met. He stared at Harry... he felt... loathing.  
  
'Why am I feeling that?' he wondered to himself.  
  
"Hey, Michael, you all right?" asked Ginny.  
  
He looked up at her. He then felt happiness. Did he really like her?  
  
"I'm fine now." He smiled at her. 'I'm feeling a good friendship forming' he thought.  
  
"We better get a coach. There won't be anymore."  
  
They climbed into the nearest coach, while listening to the load roaring of the half-giant Hagrid.  
  
"Firs' years o'er here! Firs' years!"  
  
The ride to the castle didn't take very long. Michael talk about what America was like. His mind however, was on Ginny.  
  
When they reached the doors of the Great Hall they immediately walked to the Gryffindor table. Michael however, went to the staff table to announce himself.  
  
A very frail and stern looking witch walked onto the stage and placed a three-legged stool and set a worn old wizard's hat atop it. Then she sat back down were the other teachers were.  
  
A shriveled elderly wizard took the podium.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he yelled quiet loud for his age.  
  
"I have a couple of announcements to proclaim. One is that we have a fresh student added to the sixth years. His name is Jerry Michael Louis. He is from the United States, and since he is new, he will be sorted!"  
  
The older wizard led the younger one to the stool. Just when they got up there, a rip on the bridge of the hat opened, and the hat started to sing!  
  
"I may be old and worn, but listen to my song. But if you don't, you'd probably be long gone. There is a war, brewin' deep within. But if you stay together so, you won't have to worry, For I know, by fact, that you should win. Since I know that you would like to eat, I'll make my song brief. The friends of four, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Decided to make a school, For that youngsters could learn their mystic spells. Gryffindor took the most daring of the group, and Slytherin took the most cunning. Hufflepuff took the most delight of the bunch, and Ravenclaw the wisest. I hope that, for a final note, that you take a hat's word. For it might be the last thing you'll hear.  
  
After the hat had finished its song, the whole hall ruptured into applause. Hermione, however, was thinking about what the hat had said.  
  
The wizard took up the hat, and guided Michael to the stool. Michael sat down. The wizened wizard then placed the hat upon the younger wizard's head.  
  
The hat thought a bit, and then cried with all his might. "Slytherin!!"  
  
A hush settled over the tables. Then the table to the farthest right roared with delight.  
  
Michael walked to his new table, still thinking about Ginny and her friends.  
  
"Hello there, I'm Draco Malfoy," said a blonde haired boy.  
  
"Michael Louis pleased to meet you." They shook each other's hand.  
  
"Also," said the frail man, "since a certain assemblage of people had made a Dark Arts Defensive congregation, the president of that group, Harry Potter, will be the new Defense against the Dark Arts instructor!"  
  
Yet another silence swept the crowd.  
  
"Dumbledore's insane!" whispered Draco. "He'll probably kill us!"  
  
'So he is Dumbledore,' thought Michael.  
  
The rest of the banquet didn't last long. The feast didn't last any longer  
  
After the food was devoured, Draco called to Michael "Come on Louis."  
  
The Slytherins scampered down into the dungeons. They stopped in front of a green tapestry. Draco, next to Michael, announced to it. "Royalty," he stated proudly.  
  
The drapery swung open, revealing a fissure in the wall. Every one climbed in. Michael found a seat next to the fireplace and sat down. His kitten, Mogwai, jumped up into his lap and started to purr. He sat there, elaborating on what had just happened. Unaware to himself, he eventually fell into a restful sleep.  
  
((A/N: don't make fun of the hat's song please. Please Read and Review.)) 


End file.
